


Domestic Bliss

by elisabomb (kurama3173)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trans Jesse McCree, Undercover as a Couple, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurama3173/pseuds/elisabomb
Summary: “It’s an undercover op. Six months,” Gabe began. Jesse frowned. It wasn’t common for Blackwatch to run missions that long.“Six months,” Jesse repeated, waiting for more.“Our alter egos: a newly engaged couple in their first house.” Jesse was thankful then that he didn’t have a lit cigar in his mouth, because he surely would have dropped it on the carpet.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flashrevolver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashrevolver/gifts).



> For flashrevolver, for the McReyes Exchange 2020! I really hope you like it :)
> 
> (Terminology for McCree's anatomy includes clit, pussy, cunt)

“Whew! I think that’s the last box,” Jesse proclaimed, setting a particularly large cardboard box among dozens of others. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and sat down on the floor. Gabe, who was already seated against the wall, tossed him a bottle of water, which he caught in one hand. 

“No matter how many times I move, it’s always a pain in the ass,” Gabe sighed. 

“Aw, you big baby,” Jesse teased. “You barely take anything with you when we move on. This is… just a mess.”

“What a waste too. Buying all this furniture just for a six month mission,” Gabe remarked. They looked around the room. A cozy ranch-style house in the suburbs, perfect for a newly engaged couple in their first home together. None of the belongings in the boxes were really theirs, of course, nor were they actually engaged. The quiet little suburb would, however, be perfect cover for Blackwatch’s investigation into the Vishkar development nearby. 

Five weeks ago, Gabe had approached his best agent with a proposal. 

\---

“Got a mission for us, McCree,” he said, setting a manila folder down on his messy desk. Jesse pulled out a cigar, and Gabe picked up the folder to swat it out of his hand. Jesse scowled. 

“No smoking in my office,” Gabe chided. 

“Yeah, I hear ya,” Jesse mumbled. He bent down to pick up his cigar. “What’s the mission?” 

Jesse always enjoyed missions with the commander. By this point, they were closer to friends than superior and subordinate, though Jesse was loyal to a fault. There wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for Gabriel Reyes. 

“It’s an undercover op. Six months,” Gabe began. Jesse frowned. It wasn’t common for Blackwatch to run missions that long. 

“Six months,” Jesse repeated, waiting for more. 

“Our alter egos: a newly engaged couple in their first house.” Jesse was thankful then that he didn’t have a lit cigar in his mouth, because he surely would have dropped it on the carpet. 

“‘Scuse me?” Jesse said. 

“You heard me,” Gabe said impatiently. “The location is in Colorado, just outside the newest American Vishkar city. We’ve gotten multiple reports of a potential Omnic trafficking operation in the development, and we’re gonna find it.”

“And we gotta be engaged to do that?” Jesse asked skeptically. 

“The closest non-Vishkar housing development that doesn’t risk falling within their monitoring is a small suburb mostly populated by families. It’s a perfect location for our base of operations, but we have to play the part and fit in,” Gabe explained. “An engaged couple has every reason to go places together. And talking in code is extremely easy when you can couch it all in gross lovey-dovey speak. It embarrasses anyone listening in.”

“I see what you’re sayin’,” Jesse said. “But why me?”

“Why not you? I trust you. You’re competent. And more importantly, we get along and talk often. It will be easier to pretend,” Gabe said. 

“Reasonable enough,” Jesse muttered. Just his luck. Six months of domesticity with the commander as his fiance.

The commander that he’s been pining after for three entire years. 

Fantastic.

“You’ll be working in the coffee shop we suspect Vishkar is using as their front operation,” Gabe continued, pulling up photos on the console between them. 

“Coffee shop? Why would they use something like that for an omnic trafficking base? Wouldn’t a mechanic’s shop or something be a lil’ easier to disguise? Omnics don’t even drink coffee,” Jesse pointed out. 

“Too obvious,” said Gabe. “Even in Vishkar cities, Omnics are pretty much second class citizens. Most service jobs fall to them. The employees are likely their targets, not patrons.”

“Gotcha,” Jesse said. 

“I’ll be working a civilian job outside the city for the sake of cover. Doesn’t really matter what. But most of my time will be spent in the house, mapping out our plan of action with the intel you gather for me,” Gabe continued. “I’ll have specifics for you later, for today I just wanted to see if you were on board.”

“Well, you can count on me,” Jesse said confidently. The mission would be straightforward enough. A fake relationship with the boss though… the idea had his stomach in knots. But he’d be a fool to turn down a chance to spend some time one-on-one with Reyes. 

“You’re dismissed, McCree,” Gabe said, waving his hand. 

“We should get used to first names, if we’re gonna be engaged,” Jesse suggested. “Unless we’re using codenames, in which case we should use those.”

“You don’t need a codename, nobody knows you exist,” Gabe said dryly. “I’m Gabriel Mendoza.”

“Fair enough,” Jesse chuckled. “Well, I’ll see you around, Gabriel.” He winked as he stood, and pulled out a fresh cigar on the way out the door. 

\---

Gabe honestly hadn’t expected Jesse to commit much energy to their cover story when he pitched the idea. That sort of thing was for the strategy team to come up with in most cases, but to his surprise, McCree immediately began formulating ideas for their faux relationship. 

On his way to bed the same evening, Gabe’s holopad buzzed in his pocket. As he fished it out, it buzzed twice more. 

“What the hell does McCree want at this hour?” he muttered under his breath. He tapped the message icon. 

**Jesse McCree: hey so i’ve got a couple ideas for our cover story.**

**Jesse McCree: it would be pretty easy for someone like you to pose as a personal trainer, right?**

**Jesse McCree: so, maybe we met at the gym you were working at and i signed on to train with you cause you were cute, and we fell in love**

Gabe sighed and tapped out a quick reply. 

**Gabriel Reyes: McCree we really don’t need to go into that much detail with it, but sure. Let’s go with that.**

**Jesse McCree: it’s jesse darlin**

Gabe felt his cheeks flush. Already falling into pleasantries, it seemed. Well, he’d better play along. If they were going to use couple-speak as code, he would have to get comfortable with that sort of language. 

Maybe this was a mistake.

**Gabriel Reyes: Sorry, Jesse. Anyway go to bed. It’s after midnight.**

**Jesse McCree: okay, night**

Gabe tossed his holo unceremoniously onto his pillow and groaned. Why did he have to ask McCree, anyhow? There were far better actors than Jesse among Blackwatch’s ranks, and plenty that he trusted. 

He knew the answer, though. It was a stupid, selfish, childish reason, and he was rightfully ashamed for it. 

Simply put, he had a crush. A significant crush. At age forty-five, it was embarrassing to admit to himself that he was smitten, with a goddamn subordinate no less. But here he was. It wasn’t Gabe’s fault the scrawny twink he picked up on the side of the road turned into a charismatic hunk. Okay, maybe not _charismatic_ , that was a little generous, but charming, most definitely. 

It wasn’t too late to back out of the mission, but his pride wouldn’t allow that. He’d made his bed, and now he had to lie in it. With Jesse.

\---

And now here they were, in their cozy little starter home. 

“When do I start my job again?” Jesse asked, pulling up the mission files on his holopad. 

“Tomorrow, _dear_ ,” Gabe reminded him. 

“I’ll still be jetlagged,” Jesse muttered. 

“Oh, come off it. You’ve had tougher jobs on less sleep,” Gabe chided. 

“All those jobs involved shit I already knew how to do,” Jesse retorted. “I’ve got no customer service experience. Blunt and to the point is more my style.”

“Oh, I know that,” Gabe chuckled. “You’ll do fine, Jesse. It’s not like they won’t train you. Maybe being a barista can teach you some respect for authority.”

“Oh, sure. That’s what customer service jobs do to people. Teach ‘em to respect authority,” Jesse said skeptically. 

They shared a laugh, and looked around again at the mess that was their new, temporary home. Gabe sighed. Unpacking all this was going to be a bitch. 

“I propose we have a beer or two before we get started,” he suggested. 

“You convinced me,” Jesse said, jumping to his feet. How the young agent still had so much energy after today was beyond Gabe. 

Jesse rummaged through the mess of boxes until he found the twenty-four pack they’d bought at the last gas station. 

“Still a little cold,” Jesse said cheerfully, returning to Gabe with two cans of beer. He sat back down, handed one to the commander, and cracked his own can open with a satisfying _hiss_. Gabe opened his beer, and held it toward Jesse. 

“To domesticity,” he said dryly. They laughed together again as they clicked their cans together. Gabe took a long drink, the refreshing bite of alcohol a welcome sensation after a long day of work. 

One or two beers turned to four or five, which turned to raucous laughter and slurred speech, and before long it was dark outside. Nothing was unpacked. Gabe glanced at his holo and grimaced at the time: 9:40. 

“Well, good job team,” he said, gesturing at the sea of boxes. “We got drunk instead of unpacking our shit.” 

Jesse groaned, and downed the last of his sixth can of beer. 

“Fuck it, we can do it tomorrow,” he slurred. “Let’s just set up the bed and-” Jesse stopped abruptly. “Uh, about that.”

“What?” 

“Well, there ain’t room in here to put the couch together,” Jesse pointed out. “So-”

“It’s a queen bed Jesse. We’ll both fit,” Gabe said with a shrug. He could swear he saw McCree’s cheeks redden, but it was hard to tell when they were both already flush from the booze. 

“If you don’t mind,” Jesse mumbled. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time I crashed with a teammate,” Gabe said. “I think if we’re gonna handle kissing in public, then we can share a damn bed. C’mon.” He stood, somewhat shakily. Jesse started gathering the empty cans into a plastic bag. 

“How the fuck do you drink so much and still manage to stand up?” Jesse muttered. “I count nine cans from you.”

“Soldier Enhancement Program?” Gabe reminded him. “My metabolism is better than yours. It’s how I keep this sexy figure too.” 

Jesse snorted. He tied off the bag and tossed it aside with an awful clatter that made them both wince. 

“Oops,” he said, standing. 

“Drink some water, Jesse. You really don’t wanna be hung over for your first day on the job,” Gabe instructed him. The commander turned and headed into the bedroom, where the bedframe was in pieces. 

Jesse stumbled into the room halfway through Gabe assembling the bed, announcing his presence with a loud burp. 

“Classy,” Gabe quipped. 

“Sorry. Want a hand?” Jesse offered. 

“Nah I’ve almost got it. Just get ready for bed, I put the boxes with your clothes in the closet.” 

“I sleep in my undershirt and boxers, usually,” Jesse said, already unbuttoning his shirt. Gabe looked away quickly, perhaps a little too quickly. Stupid. 

“Whatever works,” Gabe mumbled. He popped the last joint of the bed frame into place. “Jesse, help me with the box spring will you?” 

“Sure,” Jesse said. Together they lifted the box spring and settled it onto the bed frame. The mattress was next, and then the fitted sheet. Soon they had a serviceable bed for the night. 

Jesse tossed his well-worn pillow from his room at HQ onto the left side of the bed and lay down with a heavy sigh. Gabe tossed a blanket onto him, flipped off the lights, and flopped down beside him. 

“I’m setting the alarm for six,” he informed Jesse. 

“Ugh, that’s so early,” Jesse complained. 

“Tough,” Gabe retorted. “Night McCr- Jesse.”

“Mmn,” was the only reply. Within minutes, the young agent was out cold. Gabe watched his broad chest rise and fall in the low light from the street lamp outside. Even sloppy drunk, Jesse was handsome. Gabe hugged his pillow. He was so hopeless, wanting Jesse like this. At least he could rest easy knowing McCree most likely suspected nothing. Gabe was a master at hiding his romantic feelings from people who would never reciprocate them.

\---

Jesse awoke to the sharp, awful beeping of Gabe’s alarm clock. He groaned and rolled over to find the source, only to bump right into his commanding officer’s back. Jesse blushed, and quickly moved back to his own side of the bed. For a brief second he wondered if they had slept together, but then fuzzy memories of the previous night started coming back to him. Right… they got shitfaced instead of unpacking, and decided to share the bed. 

Of course they wouldn’t have slept together. Why would they? That fantasy was just a fantasy. 

Gabe’s arm reached out from where he was huddled under the covers and shut off the alarm. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

“You awake, Jesse?” he asked. The low, sleepy pitch of his voice sent a shiver through Jesse’s body. 

“Yeah,” said Jesse. He sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Time to get ready for his cover job. 

“You want the first shower?” Gabe offered. 

“Yeah, please,” Jesse said. His head throbbed, but only a little. Hopefully a little coffee would have him back in top shape before he arrived in the city. 

He took a nice, hot shower, and upon exiting the bathroom, he was hit with the delicious smell of meat. Gabe stood in the kitchen, turning sausages on the stove in nothing but a loose pair of sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his sculpted ass. Jesse stared a moment, until Gabe turned to meet his gaze. The commander’s cheeks darkened, and Jesse realized he was standing there in only a towel. Fuck. 

“What are you looking at?” Gabe teased. Jesse looked away and shuffled off to the bedroom. Smooth, McCree. 

Jesse mentally kicked himself the whole way through getting dressed. He needed to be more careful if he didn’t want Gabe to figure him out. He pulled on his barista uniform, tying his apron behind his back and admiring himself in the mirror. He felt a little silly, but it was all part of the mission. Today’s goal was just to meet all the employees on his shift and familiarize himself with the building. 

Gabe had breakfast ready for him when he emerged from the bedroom. A healthy portion of sausage and eggs for Jesse, and an almost comical amount on his own plate. 

“You gonna eat all that?” Jesse asked, raising one eyebrow. 

“I always eat this much for breakfast,” Gabe said flatly. “Higher metabolism, remember?”

“Vaguely? Last night is kinda fuzzy,” Jesse admitted. 

“Lightweight,” Gabe chuckled. 

“Shut it, Mr. Supersoldier,” Jesse grumbled. He started in on his breakfast. 

After his plate was clear, Gabe took it from him and started on the dishes. 

“You’d better get going in case there’s traffic or you get lost,” Gabe told him. Jesse wiped his mouth and stood up. 

“I can’t get lost, it’s a self-driving car,” he said flatly. 

“I believe in your ability to get lost anyway.” 

Jesse gave him the finger, and they grinned at each other. 

“I’ll see you later,” Jesse said. 

“What, no goodbye kiss?” Gabe joked. Jesse approached him, placed his hands on Gabe’s shoulders, and planted a firm kiss on his lips. 

Gabe stared at him, slack-jawed for a moment. 

“What? We gotta get used to that if we’re gonna be all lovey-dovey in public you know,” Jesse said innocently. “Bye now.”

Adrenaline rushed through his body, and he couldn’t help but smile on the way out to his car. Gabe’s lips were soft under the scratch of his goatee. He reckoned he’d be thinking about that all day. 

\---

As soon as Jesse was out the door, Gabe let out a stream of curses under his breath. Jesse was right, they should get used to displaying affection, but _fuck_. He was not prepared for that and he’d just stood there looking like an idiot. 

Gabe checked his holopad to see if he had any messages, and was caught off guard once again by the image on his lockscreen. Right… Jesse had insisted they set their fake engagement photos as their backgrounds at the last truck stop. 

He had to admit, they did look like a real couple in the photo. Jesse had his arm around Gabe, kissing him on the cheek while Gabe smiled brightly at the camera. In his opinion, an entire engagement shoot was a little more than was necessary for the mission, but Jesse had been dead set on it. Somewhere in all these boxes, there were digital frames loaded with the rest of the photos. 

Gabe looked around at the mess. Might as well start unpacking while Jesse was at work, since his own job didn’t start until the following day. 

\---

The first week or so of their undercover life was uneventful as could be. Jesse learned the ropes at the coffee shop, and Gabe started work as a personal trainer, which he found he actually enjoyed quite a bit. They took turns sleeping on the couch, to Gabe’s slight disappointment. Jesse turned out to be a damn good cook, which he honestly hadn’t expected. It was like living with a roommate, he supposed. 

One afternoon, on Gabe’s day off, he got a call from Jesse in the middle of his shift. 

“Hey,” he answered. 

“Hi sugar,” Jesse crooned. Gabe was thankful Jesse couldn’t see his cheeks flush. He’d really have to get used to that. “I’m going out with a couple of my coworkers after work today, just thought I’d let you know so you didn’t miss me.”

Excellent. Jesse was making friends, just as they’d planned. 

“Where are you going?” Gabe asked. 

“We’re goin’ to an omnic bar,” Jesse said. “They serve human drinks too, so I got invited along.”

“Sounds like a good time. Send pictures, okay?”

“Of course hon,” Jesse said. “See you this evening. Love you.”

“Love you too, have fun,” said Gabe. 

After Jesse hung up, Gabe went to get the encrypted laptop he’d brought along for the mission and set it up on the dining room table. He knew he could count on Jesse. An omnic bar frequented by the employees of the cafe was a perfect place to gather information. Gabe began typing an email to Commander Morrison, to let him know that their plans were proceeding smoothly. 

A few hours later, Gabe’s holo vibrated. He opened it up, swiped past the adorable picture of them together, and was met with a selfie of Jesse and three omnics, civilian type, sitting in a modern-looking omnic bar. The setting looked inhospitable, with metallic surfaces everywhere, but he figured maybe to the omnic patrons it was cozy and inviting. Gabe plugged his holo into the laptop to securely transfer the photo, and stored it in his mission file. 

Now they had photo evidence of three potential targets for the trafficking ring. Jesse would be able to provide their names when he got home, and they knew where the omnics liked to spend their time. If any of them were to turn up missing or mysteriously quit their jobs, they had somewhere to ask around. Ideally Jesse could get their serial data, but that would be a little trickier. 

Still though, it was a good start for the operation. He shouldn’t have doubted his choice to bring Jesse along. 

\---

Jesse returned home roughly one hour later, with a wealth of information. Not only did he have the names of his coworkers and the location of the bar, but he also knew which bartender his coworkers preferred, when he worked, and even one coworker’s address. 

The two of them entered the info into a spreadsheet and sent a copy to Morrison, mostly to appease his questions about their progress. 

“You did good, Jess,” Gabe praised, sounding impressed. Jesse grinned. 

“Told ya you could count on me,” he said smugly. “Artex invited me out with them for next week too. I’m gonna offer to drive everybody, so I can get their addresses too.”

“Good, if anyone goes missing then we can check up on them. But carefully. Vishkar is always watching,” Gabe reminded him. 

“Of course.” 

“Anyway, we should celebrate. We’re both off tomorrow, yeah?” Gabe asked. 

“Sure are. What have you got in mind? More drinking?” Jesse suggested. 

“Best not to draw attention to ourselves, so yeah, I was thinking we’d stay in and have a few,” Gabe said. He went to the fridge and produced the fresh case of beer he’d bought the other day. Only a few cans were missing, they easily had enough to get them both hammered if they so desired. 

“I’m always up for it,” Jesse hummed. Gabe passed him a beer, and they smiled at each other. They’d always gotten along, but now that they were out here alone together, on equal footing with their ranks forgotten, Jesse felt an even stronger camaraderie with Reyes. 

He could get used to living with Gabe. Even if he couldn’t have the romance he wanted, it was fun to play at being roommates. 

“What’s on your mind?” Gabe’s voice brought Jesse out of his thoughts. “You gonna open your beer or what?” Jesse glanced down at his unopened can. 

“Guess I zoned out for a sec,” he said, cracking the seal. Gabe held up his own can. 

“To a successful start to the mission,” he declared. Jesse rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

“You corny old bastard,” he teased fondly. He clinked his can against Gabe’s to humor him, and they both drank. 

\---

Gabe held Jesse’s hair back out of his face as he sat hunched over the toilet. Jesse dry-heaved a couple of times, and Gabe sighed softly. 

“Just like old times, eh McCree?” he said sardonically. Jesse feebly lifted his arm to flip him the bird. 

“It’s Jesse,” he mumbled, his voice echoing off the toilet bowl. “We’re fuckin’ engaged, remember?” 

“Okay. Sorry,” Gabe said. Jesse vomited, and Gabe winced. 

“And that only happened once,” Jesse added. 

“Alright,” Gabe agreed. 

He stood by until Jesse was finally done throwing up, and helped the young agent to his feet. Gabe put an arm around him, making sure he didn’t fall on the way to the bedroom. Once they were there, Jesse collapsed unceremoniously onto the bed. 

“You just gonna sleep in your clothes?” Gabe asked. 

“Mm,” Jesse grunted. Well, that wasn’t an answer. 

“C’mon. You’re gonna hate it if you fall asleep like that. Sit up, you can do it,” Gabe urged. Jesse groaned and sat up. He clumsily fumbled with the buttons of his uniform shirt, and Gabe sighed. 

“Let me get it,” he said, nudging Jesse’s hands out of the way. 

“Fuck,” Jesse muttered. “This ain’t how i pictured the first time you undress me goin’.” 

Gabe’s heart seized in his chest. What. 

“Excuse me?” he choked. 

“Aw, shit,” Jesse groaned. “Said somethin’ I shouldn’t.” Gabe could feel his cheeks heat up as he quickly finished unbuttoning Jesse’s shirt. 

“You finish up, okay? I’ll go get you some water,” he said, quickly exiting the room. Gabe put his face in his hands, embarrassment overtaking him. Jesse _fantasized_ about him? How had he never caught on? Was McCree a better actor than he’d given him credit for? And would Jesse even remember this tomorrow? Gabe kind of hoped he wouldn’t. The idea of Jesse just wanting a hookup with him somehow sounded more painful than outright rejection… Gabe wasn’t about to risk that kind of heartache right as they were starting to make progress on their investigation. He just had to act like nothing had happened tomorrow, and hope Jesse forgot.

\---

Jesse awoke with a devastating hangover. He shambled out of the bedroom and into the living room, where Gabe was already up and dressed. Mercifully, the commander had already made coffee, and Jesse beelined for the pot. 

“Morning,” Gabe said nonchalantly. “How do you feel?”

“Shitty,” Jesse grumbled. “How much did I have?”

“You don’t remember?” Gabe asked. 

“No idea,” Jesse admitted. 

“I don’t know exactly how many you had, but it was a lot. You threw up a bunch,” Gabe told him. Jesse sighed heavily as he poured his coffee. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to get carried away,” he mumbled. 

“It’s fine. Happens.”

They sat in silence as Jesse drank his coffee. Something seemed off, but he couldn’t tell what. Maybe he pissed Gabe off last night… But usually Reyes was pretty up front when he was ticked. 

Maybe he was just imagining things. 

\---

It was week eight of the operation when Jesse’s coworker Xereta quit out of the blue. 

Just as they expected, none of the other omnics at the coffee shop knew why. Just that she had quit with no notice. 

So now, Gabe was on his way to meet Jesse for a “date” in the area where Xereta lived. He looked around the development as he walked, begrudgingly impressed by the level of technology employed by Vishkar. 

He spotted Jesse standing by a continuously changing hard-light sculpture. He had already swapped his work uniform for a flannel and jeans. He smiled when he saw Gabe approaching him, and held his arms out for a hug. 

“Hey there,” Gabe said fondly, moving into his arms. Jesse kissed him on the cheek. He did it so easily, like it came naturally to him, and it drove Gabe mad. Every gesture of affection from Jesse hit differently now that he knew Jesse wanted into his pants, but he couldn’t let that show.

“Hi sweet thing,” Jesse said cheerfully. “You ready for dinner?” Gabe took his hand and squeezed affectionately, not wanting to be outperformed. 

“Course. Lead the way,” he said. The ring on his finger felt heavy as they walked hand in hand down the bustling street. Jesse had insisted on picking it out himself, and Gabe had to admit it was a perfect fit for him. Black metal inset with rubies. It would be a shame to return it at the end of the mission. 

“Oh, sugar can we stop by a coworker’s place on the way? She left her badge at work before she quit, and I thought I’d return it,” Jesse explained. 

“Yeah, sure,” Gabe said agreeably. 

Just as they’d planned, they approached Xereta’s apartment block with the badge, except it wasn’t actually Xereta’s badge. It was one Jesse had forged for an excuse to check up on her. Jesse knocked on the door, and as they feared, there was no reply. There were no signs of forced entry, and her welcome mat was still out front. 

She was likely taken directly from work, then. Jesse slipped the badge through the mail slot just for the sake of the act, and they left toward the restaurant, not wanting to linger too long. They exchanged a worried glance on the way out, but they didn’t dare discuss it within the Vishkar development’s limits. 

Jesse led Gabe to a little Italian place a few blocks over. It was nothing fancy, but it smelled delicious the second they walked in the door. Once they were seated, Jesse reached across the table to take Gabe’s hand again. 

“My treat tonight,” he said sweetly. 

“We share a bank account Jess,” Gabe said softly. 

“I know, I know. I’m just tryin’ to make you feel special,” Jesse laughed. Gabe’s chest tightened. 

“You do make me feel special,” he replied. It wasn’t a lie. Every time these past two months that Jesse put on the act, it made Gabe’s stomach flip and his heart flutter. He wished it was real. Foolishly _hoped_ it was real. After all, if Jesse wanted to sleep with him there was a chance he wanted more.

“Aw, sugar,” Jesse said, squeezing his hand. He smiled at Gabe in the gentlest way, and Gabe wanted to haul him over the table and kiss him, but he restrained himself. 

The entire evening was tantamount to torture. Jesse never stopped looking at him with that loving gaze the entire time. He called him sweetheart, honey, darlin’, in that syrupy drawl that Gabe loved. By the time they left the restaurant, Gabe couldn’t take it anymore. 

He had to say something. 

Since Gabe had taken the train into the city, they rode home together, mostly quiet until they were safely out of range of the development. 

“So, Xereta probably disappeared from work,” Jesse said grimly. Gabe had almost forgotten the actual purpose of their meeting. Get it together, Reyes. 

“Yeah. But now we know that. We’ll need to be careful investigating the backrooms of the cafe though,” Gabe replied. 

“I know. But I know the passcode,” Jesse said proudly. 

“You do? How the hell did you find that out? And why didn’t you tell me?” Gabe asked incredulously. 

“I didn’t know until today,” Jesse explained. “When I was going to change for our date, I got my chance. I pretended I was looking for a place to change, and discreetly snapped a picture of the pad with my holo hidden in my clothes.” Gabe couldn’t help but grin. That was _brilliant_. 

“And the hard-light camera we installed in the holos can tell us which keys have been modified last, thanks to fucking everything in Vishkar being made of the stuff,” Gabe finished for him. 

“Right you are,” Jesse said triumphantly. 

“Jesse McCree, I could kiss you right now,” Gabe said honestly. Jesse’s eyes snapped wide open and his grip tightened on the steering wheel. 

“Hah, don’t joke like that,” the young agent laughed awkwardly. 

“I’m not joking.” In for a penny, in for a pound. 

“Wha- you actually wanna kiss me?” Jesse asked, bewildered. Gabe watched his face turn red, and he could feel his own heart race. 

“Yeah. I do, Jesse. If that’s a problem-”

“No,” Jesse cut him off quickly. Gabe’s heart sank as the younger fished for words. “It’s not a problem,” he clarified, and relief washed over Gabe’s features. “I- you have no _idea_ how long I’ve liked you, I mean- I’ve got it _bad_ , boss. Er, Gabriel…”

“Gabe,” Gabe said smoothly. 

“Huh?” Jesse seemed so flustered he was having trouble focusing on the road. 

“I prefer Gabe. But only with people I’m close to,” Gabe said simply. “So call me that.”

“G-gotcha,” Jesse said, swallowing hard. “So…”

“Let’s get home first, I don’t need you wrecking the rental car,” Gabe chuckled. “Then I’ll give you your kiss.”

\---

The rest of the ride home was spent in tense silence. Jesse sped down the road, with Gabe looking over his shoulder for cops just in case. It wouldn’t do to be pulled over, that would kill the mood. 

When they finally arrived back at the house, Gabe led the way inside. As soon as Jesse shut and locked the door behind them, Gabe boxed him in with his arms. 

“I’ve got a confession to make,” he began. Jesse blushed deeply, and waited for him to continue. “That night you got shitfaced and threw up, you let something slip.”

“Oh god, what did I say?” Jesse groaned. He knew it. Gabe was just messing with him, and he was actually pissed. 

“I helped you out of your shirt, and you told me you pictured the first time I undressed you going differently,” Gabe told him. Jesse squeezed his eyes shut, shame creeping in. 

“I am so sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to hit on you-”

Gabe cut him off with a firm kiss, and Jesse’s mind went blank. His arms looped around Reyes and pulled him closer, so their bodies were flush against one another as they kissed. Gabe’s lips were warm and inviting against his own, and Jesse could feel his legs giving out a little. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Gabe said as they parted, still only inches from Jesse’s mouth. “Where’s that confidence I’m used to?”

“Ah, well… turns out I’m not actually that confident in the ways of romance, especially not with a superior,” Jesse said sheepishly. 

“Don’t think of me as your superior. Not when we’re together like this.” Gabe kissing him again, and Jesse’s whole body felt warm. Jesse was not a small man, but being pinned against the door by a supersoldier had him weak in the knees. 

“Bedroom?” he asked breathlessly between kisses. Gabe nodded, and took him by the hand, tugging him toward their room. 

They tumbled onto the bed, Jesse over top of Gabe, and their lips met again and again, hotter and heavier every second. Jesse could feel wetness between his thighs, he wanted Gabe _badly_ and he was sure the commander knew it. 

Gabe worked at the buttons of Jesse’s shirt, and Jesse happily let him. After his flannel went his thin undershirt, and as he tossed that aside, Gabe discarded his own shirt to the floor. They took a moment just to stare at each other; they’d seen each other shirtless plenty of times, but never had they let their gazes linger. Jesse drank in the sight of Gabe, trailing his fingers down the muscular torso, when suddenly Gabe flipped their positions. 

“Fuck-” Jesse yelped in surprise. Gabe laughed, and kissed his sternum. 

“Can I take off your pants?” Gabe asked bluntly. Jesse could only nod. Yes please. Gabe worked Jesse’s belt open, and Jesse practically trembled with anticipation. Gabe tugged his jeans down and off, exposing him to the open air. 

Gabe’s eyes darkened with lust at the sight of him, and Jesse couldn’t help parting his legs a little, displaying his cunt. 

“Fuck,” Gabe cursed under his breath. “Can I go down on you?” And who was Jesse to deny him? He nodded, and Gabe bowed his head, planting a reverent kiss on his mound before diving in. 

Jesse moaned as supple lips closed around his plump clit, and Gabe’s tongue swirled around the sensitive flesh.

“ _Gabe_ , _”_ he gasped. Gabe suckled gently, just enough to give Jesse the pressure he needed while his wicked tongue lapped indulgently at Jesse’s most sensitive parts. When two thick fingers sunk into his pussy, Jesse’s back arched off the bed and his hand flew to stifle a whimper. 

“Don’t,” Gabe ordered, voice low and husky. “Nobody can hear you but me.” Jesse nodded quickly, guiding Gabe’s head back down between his thighs with his hand. Gabe curled his fingers inside Jesse, drawing a gasp from the younger man. 

“Fuck- please, your mouth-” Jesse pleaded, and Gabe mercifully resumed licking into his cunt. Jesse gasped and whined as his commanding officer took him apart with skillful ministrations, pleasure mounting in his belly until he was squirming and pleading for Gabe not to stop. 

“I’m gonna-” Jesse gasped, and Gabe crooked his fingers just right, tongue tirelessly working his clit and tipping Jesse over the edge. He let out a noise he would deny later, thighs quaking around Gabe’s head as his orgasm wracked his body. “Stop- stop- too much,” he urged when pleasure turned to overstimulation. Gabe sat up, wearing the most self-satisfied grin Jesse had ever seen on his face. His mouth was wet with Jesse’s juices, and Jesse had never needed anything more than he needed Gabe’s cock in him right now. 

“You okay?” Gabe chuckled, stroking Jesse’s thigh. 

“More than okay,” Jesse breathed. Gabe wiped his mouth, and Jesse sat up enough to tug him down for a heated kiss. The taste of his own pussy on his commander’s tongue was dizzyingly hot. 

“Jesse,” Gabe murmured against his lips. “Do you wanna-”

“Yeah,” Jesse cut him off. “Please. I’m on the pill.” 

Gabe swore under his breath again, and moved to get out of his pants. When his thick cock bobbed free, Jesse’s mouth went dry. He reached down between his legs and spread the lips of his cunt open, giving Gabe a show. 

“Fuck, Jesse,” Gabe said. He lifted Jesse’s legs up around his own hips, and rubbed the fat head of his cock between his folds, driving Jesse mad. 

“Please,” Jesse urged. “Don’t tease.” 

“Patience, Jesse,” Gabe said, amused. Nonetheless, he rocked forward, sheathing his cock into Jesse’s hot cunt in one go. They moaned in tandem, and Gabe hitched Jesse’s legs up higher around his torso before starting to buck into him in earnest. 

“Shit-” Jesse gasped, fingers twisting in his own hair just to have something to hold onto. At the angle Gabe had him at, his cock felt marvelously deep within Jesse’s body. 

“Feel good?” Gabe asked breathlessly. 

“Yeah- put my legs up, on your shoulders,” Jesse insisted. Gabe lifted Jesse’s muscular thighs with little effort, and Jesse let out a wanton moan at the delicious new angle. “Harder, please… Gabe…”

“If you insist,” Gabe said. He gripped Jesse’s legs and snapped his hips forward, driving deep into Jesse with his superhuman strength. Jesse couldn’t contain the sounds that poured from him as his boss fucked him, rocking the bed with every thrust. Just as Jesse was starting to think he couldn’t take much more, Gabe’s hips stuttered, and slowed. Jesse felt his cock twitch, and Gabe gasped sharply. 

“Did you..?” Jesse asked, and Gabe nodded. He lowered Jesse’s legs off of his shoulders, and together they took a moment just to catch their breath. 

“That was…” Jesse panted. 

“...Damn good,” Gabe finished. 

“Yeah…”

Gabe sat back, pulling out of Jesse, and lay down beside him. Jesse could feel Gabe’s seed dripping out of him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. He was too high on pleasure just yet. 

“Come here,” Gabe said softly, pulling Jesse into his arms. Jesse’s heart pounded in his chest. This was what he wanted, even more than sex. To be held in those strong arms. To think that Gabe wanted it too…Before he knew it, Jesse was drifting off in Gabe’s embrace, feeling satiated and adored.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabe awoke to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes wafting in from the kitchen. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before getting up to find some boxers. His ones from last night were still discarded on the floor with the rest of his clothes, and Jesse’s. 

He pulled on a fresh pair from his drawer, and padded into the kitchen to find Jesse adding pancakes to an already generous stack. 

“Morning darlin’,” Jesse said sweetly, turning to face Gabe. “Sleep okay?” 

“Yeah, better than I have been,” Gabe said truthfully. Jesse flipped the last pancake onto the stack and switched off the stove. He walked over and kissed Gabe on the cheek. 

“Glad to hear it,” he hummed. Gabe felt his cheeks warm up. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked awkwardly. Jesse raised an eyebrow. 

“Great,” he replied. “Little sore, but that’s how I know it was good sex.” He winked, and Gabe looked away, embarrassed. Jesse set the pancakes on the table, where he’d already set two places for them. “What about you? You having second thoughts?”

“Huh? No,” Gabe said quickly, and relief washed over Jesse’s handsome features. “I’m just wondering where last night leaves us, is all. We didn’t really do much talking.” 

Jesse started taking pancakes from the stack, and Gabe followed suit. 

“Well, where do you want it to leave us?” Jesse asked. “Cause I was really hopin’ this wouldn’t be a one-off thing.” Gabe felt relief flood him now too. Jesse had mentioned romance the night before, but Gabe had made the mistake of reading too far into statements like that more than once. 

“I... like you a lot, Jesse,” Gabe confessed. “I actually have for quite a while. You’ve grown a hell of a lot since I first met you, you’re a strong, capable man.” Jesse’s eyes went wide, and his face flushed. 

“Shit,” Jesse laughed. “You really think so?”

“Yes, of course I do. And beyond that, you’re damn dependable and a good friend,” Gabe said sincerely. Jesse reached across the table to take his hand, the one with the ring. Gabe was suddenly very aware of its presence, of the care Jesse had taken in picking it out. It all made sense now. The cover story, the photos, the ring, the uncharacteristically good acting: McCree had liked him from the start. 

“Honey, I couldn’t be happier to hear all that,” Jesse gushed. “I’ve been in love with you for ‘bout three years now.”

“Wait. Three years?” Gabe gaped at him. He’d had no idea. 

“Yeah. Kinda sounds desperate, huh?” Jesse said.

“And here I thought you were a lame actor,” Gabe laughed. 

“Hey,” Jesse pouted. 

“This will be complicated, you know,” Gabe said, taking a more serious tone. “Morrison isn’t gonna like it.”

“You hide shit from Morrison all the time,” Jesse pointed out. “I don’t mind being on the down-low. Long as it means I get to be with you.”

“Then, hell. Let’s be together,” Gabe said, squeezing Jesse’s hand. His heart felt light and fluttery, like he was young again. 

Jesse’s smile lit up the room. 

\---

Gabriel knew as well as anyone that the best laid plans didn’t always work out, but the last thing he expected when he picked up his holo was to hear Jesse’s voice accompanied by gunshots.

“Things went belly up,” Jesse said urgently. “I caught ‘em in the act, and they’re in pursuit. Can you get to me?”

“I’m half an hour away McCree, you gonna be able to keep yourself safe that long?” Gabe barked, back in Commander mode. 

“Hell no,” Jesse gritted out. 

“I’m calling the emergency extraction team,” Gabe said. “Do not shut off your comm, you hear me? I’m going to need you to keep your location on so they can track you if you need to move.”

“I’m already moving,” Jesse said. “Hurry up, I dunno how many of these guys are coming.”

Gabe hung up, his heart pounding in his chest. Of course it went bad. Of course Jesse was in danger, with no way for Gabe to reach him in time. 

He quickly called the emergency extraction team. 

“Yes, Commander,” the captain answered. 

“McCree is in danger, being pursued within the development. Can you get to him?” Gabe said quickly. 

“We have picked up his location. Deploying immediately,” she responded. “I estimate fifteen minutes to extraction.”

“Get it done,” he snapped. Fifteen minutes was far, far too long. Outnumbered on enemy territory, Jesse’s chances weren’t great, even with his competency. Gabe paced back and forth, stress eating at him. He hated feeling helpless, more than anything in the world. 

He just had to trust in his team. Trust in Jesse. 

\---

Jesse tore through the streets of the sprawling hard-light city, weaving between hovercars and buildings to try and shake his pursuers. He had no time to look back, but by the sound of it, there were at least seven in pursuit. All armed. He had to hope that help was on the way, but he had faith in Gabe. The man had never let him down before.

Jesse dove into cover behind a delivery truck, cursing his lack of weapon. He looked up, hoping to hell that he’d see a dropship, but nothing yet. He heard a pulse round strike the delivery truck, and cursed under his breath. He had to get to an open area for pickup. 

His comm crackled, and the captain of the extraction team spoke. 

“McCree, five minutes to extraction,” she stated. “There is a park to the north of you, can you get there?”

“It’ll be a hell of a thing, but yes,” he said. Jesse peered through the windows of the truck. He counted nine now, all with pulse weapons. This was going to be a gamble. 

Jesse rolled out from behind the truck and sprinted north, keeping his eyes ahead. Now he could see the transport, descending into the city. He felt a sudden heat surge through his right shoulder, followed by a splitting pain. Fuck. He’d been hit alright. He didn’t slow down for a second, even as blood began to soak his shirt. 

As Jesse approached the park, the sound of gunshots caused panic in the civilians present. Any available cover was quickly occupied by other people, and Jesse certainly wasn’t going to get near an innocent person in case they could be caught in the line of fire. 

The dropship’s engine roared as it made its final approach, and Jesse tore through the trees, weaving to try and avoid the shots for just a moment longer.

Another searing pain ripped through his thigh, and he stumbled, reaching for a low hanging branch to steady himself. If he fell, it was over. The ship’s hatch opened, and two agents began firing on his pursuers from inside. 

“McCree! Now!” one shouted, and Jesse’s adrenaline pushed him just enough to drag himself to the open hatch, where a third agent pulled him inside. 

\---

Jesse groaned and shielded his eyes as bright lights came on overhead. Immediately he recognized the sterile scent of the medical wing on base, but he wasn’t sure which base he was on. 

“Good morning, Jesse. Glad to see you awake,” an unfamiliar voice greeted him. He looked up at the source blearily, and saw a middle aged man in a white coat. His name badge had the Overwatch logo on it, so at least he knew he was in the right hands. 

“Where am I?” he asked, covering his eyes again. So bright… 

“Watchpoint: San Francisco,” the (presumably) doctor supplied. “You passed out during your extraction. You were shot twice, and your femoral artery was grazed. You lost quite a lot of blood, and received two transfusions.”

“Where’s Reyes?” Jesse asked. 

“Commander Reyes is still in Colorado, heading the raid on the omnic trafficking ring.”

So the operation wasn’t a complete failure, then. Jesse would have to ask Gabe for details later. 

\---

It ended up being two weeks and a handful of days before Jesse was cleared to travel after his injuries. Overwatch flew him back out to Blackwatch HQ, and he didn’t arrive until well into the night. 

Jesse sleepily entered the code for his room, and the lock clicked open. He opened the door, and light flooded into the corridor. Had he left the light on? Surely the base’s power saving features would have shut it off, it had been months since he was last here. 

“Howdy,” Gabe said flatly. Jesse turned to see his commanding officer seated in his chair. 

“Scared the hell outta me,” Jesse accused. “I thought something was wrong when I saw the light on.”

“Happy to see you too,” Gabe chuckled. “Welcome back, McCree. Glad to hear you’re all healed up.”

“What happened in Colorado?” Jesse asked. “I heard you conducted a raid. Did you capture the culprits?”

“Well, you see, when dozens of armed people run around shooting up a city, that city’s government doesn’t really care much for it,” Gabe began. 

“Uh huh.”

“The traffickers had ties to Vishkar, sure. But there was a hell of a lot of property damage in the chase. We were able to get Vishkar to turn over some security footage, and track down where those bastards were hiding out.”

“You got Vishkar to rat out their own people?” Jesse asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“The deal was Overwatch turns a blind eye to the fact that Vishkar was in with the trafficking ring, and we get the tapes,” Gabe said. “Not ideal, but we have the records from the operation. I’ve got agents in the field tracking down the missing omnics, and the traffickers are awaiting trial.”

“Good ol’ Blackwatch,” Jesse remarked. “Sorry I kind of blew the mission. Could have been cleaner than this.” 

Gabe shook his head. 

“It got done, one way or another.”

“Pity it got cut short while we were playin’ house, though,” Jesse sighed. He glanced at Gabe’s hand. The ring was gone. It stung a little, even though he obviously wouldn’t be walking around headquarters with a fake engagement ring.

“I’m just glad you’re safe, Jesse,” Gabe said seriously. Jesse blushed lightly. 

“So what are you doing here? It’s after two. Don’t you get up in a couple hours?” Jesse asked. Gabe stood up, and strode forward to close the distance between them. 

“I’m here to welcome you back, of course,” he said, taking Jesse’s face in his hands. 

Their lips met with urgency, and Jesse hooked his fingers into Gabe’s belt loops, pulling him flush against his body. 

“Hell of a welcome,” Jesse laughed gently. “Good to see you, sugar.”

“Get out of your clothes,” Gabe ordered, and Jesse was more than happy to comply. Gabe glanced at Jesse’s thigh. “Do your wounds still hurt?” 

“Naw, not anymore,” Jesse reassured him. 

“Good. Gabe lay back on the bed, idly stroking his cock to full hardness. Jesse drunk in the sight of him, beautiful brown skin peppered with far more scars than Jesse had himself. Though he supposed he would catch up. 

“Missed you,” Jesse said, climbing onto the bed with him. 

“I missed you too.”

“What did you end up doing with that ring?” Jesse asked. 

“It’s in my room. I didn’t get rid of it if that’s what you’re worried about,” said Gabe. 

Jesse’s chest tightened. He wouldn’t admit it, but he would have been pretty hurt if Gabe had tossed it. He spent an awful lot of time picking it out. 

“C’mere Jesse,” Gabe said. 

“Where do you want me?” Jesse asked. 

“I want you sitting on my face,” Gabe said bluntly. Jesse felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Is that an order, sir?” he joked, already moving into position. He settled his thighs on either side of Gabe’s head, and his commander lifted his head to plant a reverent kiss on his clit. “Lord…” he exhaled. Gabe relaxed against the pillow again, and smiled up at him. 

“What are you waiting for, cowboy?” he said whimsically. Jesse lowered down, and sighed delightedly as his pussy met Gabe’s waiting tongue. 

Gabe ate him out like he was starving for it. He alternated flicking his tongue against Jesse’s fat clit, and dragging it indulgently between his folds, as if to get a better taste of him. Jesse moaned and pet his commander’s short hair, thick thighs quaking astride his head. 

Gabe was in heaven. 

His senses were inundated with Jesse, Jesse’s heady scent in his nose and juices on his tongue. Those thighs could crush his head if Jesse wanted them to, but instead they were trembling with pleasure. Gabe was in control here, despite his vulnerable position. He delved his tongue once more into Jesse’s pussy, reveling in how soaking wet his best agent was for him and him alone. 

“Gabe, please,” Jesse whimpered. “Stop teasin’ me.” 

Gabe hummed, and focused his attention back on Jesse’s tantalizing clit. He suckled and swirled his tongue around, and moans poured from Jesse like a sweet symphony of his own making. 

“Gonna come sugar,” Jesse gasped, hips rocking in short little thrusts, riding Gabe’s tongue. 

Gabe kept up the pace, tongue flicking against the bud until Jesse was crying out, doubled over and gripping the headboard. Gabe could feel Jesse’s pulse racing, clit throbbing against his lips as he slowed to a stop. 

“Fucking _hell_ ,” Jesse breathed, shakily dismounting him to lay boneless beside him. Gabe turned onto his side facing him, a self-satisfied grin on his face. 

“Welcome home, Jesse,” he said. Jesse looked surprised a moment, and smiled softly. 

“Thanks, honey.”

“Sorry it isn’t a little ranch house in the suburbs,” Gabe chuckled. 

“Wherever you are is home to me,” Jesse said honestly. Gabe’s heart swelled, and he gathered Jesse into his arms. Jesse snuggled close, and Gabe kissed the top of his head. 

“I love you,” he whispered. Jesse squeezed him. 

“Love you too.”

Together they began to drift off, tangled in each other’s embrace. Gabe had never felt more at home, than here in Jesse McCree’s arms. No matter where their lives took them, he would always have a home in the light of Jesse’s love. 


End file.
